skies of fury
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The aftermath of the war with the worms the girls of the sonic diver will try and save the world or die trying
1. Chapter 1

Skies of fury ch. 1

A/N: I do not own sky girls. Hope everyone likes this and all my stories

Jumping out into the warm waters of the pacific as the sun started rising into the early morning and as it was a break from the hells of war and Otoha and her crewmates hoped that it wouldn't change. "Hey girls do you think the war is over?" and before the girls could answer they were interrupted by a low rumbling as a MC-130 transport plane dispensed 4 shadows who dove straight down without much of a noise until they hit the water in a dive to ease the impact then they swam over to the ship before the leader climbed up washing out her long strawberry blonde hair. Looking into Otoha's eyes the fiery blonde pulled out a ninja sword and a katana before introducing herself. "Howdy my name is Rebeca but my friends and crewmates call me fox after the games and the code" which everyone knew meant the missile launch code as the rest of the girls who introduced themselves before asking where to find a place to get chow. "Megan get Shelby and grace and get back to me in the lunch room" before dismissing the blue eyed girls and they green eyed team mates.

"Shelby I need help with what to do as I've been having more problems with my memory" Megan said before almost screaming "I WISH I WAS DEAD!" before a pain in her back knocked her to the ground as she had been hit in the back by her sister, before Rebecca's angered voice stating "that's a bullshit line but if you want to die so damn bad my pistol is under my bed but you'll have to kill me first" she stated with her green eyes burning with fiery determination. As the tension in the room built Shelby turned back and walked away muttering "talk like that again and I'll send you to hell myself" before grabbing a soda from the vending machine. She started wishing she could talk to someone about what she heard but she didn't want to hurt her sisters feeling so she started to scream until she broke down in tears. Having heard the screaming Otoha poked her head out thinking that someone was in danger before seeing the tear stained face of one of the new girls in the unit. "Hey Shelby what is wrong are you ok?" she asked with panic in her voice as she thought one of her new friends was having a nervous breakdown. Picking Shelby up Otoha carried her to the infirmary before running and telling her instructor that the new girl needed a shrink.

As Shelby recovered from her breakdown she saw the shrink looking at her and was nervous about what would happen when she saw he was military so she thought her career was over before it began. "Young lady I heard from a teammate of yours that you had a nervous breakdown care to tell me what that was all about?" before Shelby started crying. "My sister wished she was dead and I'm scared she will try and kill herself" before realizing what she said and started crying a=in between sobs stated "Megan is going to kill me when she finds out cause that was supposed to be her secret" before rocking until Otoha held her tight and said "I love you like a sister and your sister won't be mad cause everyone should have a friend in need and this proves you love and care about her and If I were her Id be happy to have a friend like you so don't worry just get some rest ok?"

After hearing that Shelby would be fine and spending the night in the infirmary Otoha and Karen decided to go looking for Megan to try and talk her into going to the consoler before she got too far gone down the dark road of suicide. "Megan we need to talk and yes your sister told us but it was with regret that she told us and she didn't want to see you get hurt because she cares about you" before Megan held them tight crying trying to keep her voice down "Thank you girls so much hearing that means the world to me and Ill always love my sister and I want to see her sometime" before falling into a well deserved nights rest that the others prayed would help set her back on the right path. 


	2. Chapter 2

Skies of fury ch. 2

A/N: I don't own sky girls and due to Halloween and personal demons the stories this week will be dark enjoy

As the night started turning cold and dark which to Megan was perfect mirror of her mood her skilled hands struggled to open the lock on the gun safe as the girls had decided that she wouldn't have any weapons till she was cleared by the psychologist that it wasn't PTSD which everyone thought it was. "Hey sis I saw you out here and figured I'd check up and make sure you're ok before heading to bed" Grace stated as Shelby walked out with her sisters before seeing that Megan had her hands on the lock and she pointed it out. "Hey if I were you I'd get the hand off the lock or do you want to end up in the brig eh?" Shelby grabbed her arms and pinning them down she picked up Megan and carried her off not knowing that her gun belt had been lightened as the pistol was tucked down Megan's back. "Sis I hate having to do this but you broke the rules and you need to be disciplined or that would send a bad Idea to the rest of the troops" before dropping Megan on her back. As she left she heard Megan's voice come out in a hoarse yell "I'll kill you I swear bitch!" as the isolation curtain dropped making the cell virtually soundproof.

Walking into the cell which had a faint smell of gunpowder and flame meaning Megan had used the lighter that Shelby had given her for Christmas a few years ago before their lives fell apart as they were deployed into combat. They had been in the recon and special operations before the worms hit so they had already been through hell and the war wasn't helping. "Sis are you looking forward to Halloween kiddo?" which was said in a sweet and enduring manner got a tear down her cheek before she left the room after a hug and wiping a tear off her sisters cheek telling her to get some rest. After a week had passed the girls went to the cell with the major and as Otoha opened the door they heard the alarm go off and the consensus was fuck this shit and the girls all ran to their sonic divers and as the girls launched they found Megan and Shelby weren't with them.

Has anyone seen my sister?" Grace yelled trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she had never fought without her sisters beside her so fox yelled "Keep your head on a swivel because we maybe in contact in a few seconds" as the girls heard the sound of the enemies then the fire started pouring out from the nervous girls who wanted go home and see their family. Rushing out to the hangar to see the girl's just start drunkenly stumble outside of the hangar and the sun had set and the girls walked outside. As the girls all looked at the setting sun they heard a faint click and turning around they saw Megan was holding Shelby in a choke they realized she had a gun pushed against her own head and that her finger was on the trigger.

"Sis you need to put the gun down and we can talk about this you don't need to do this" Shelby and grace said at the same time as fox slid around the back to grab the gun before Megan went ahead and pulled the trigger and choked her sister into unconsciousness. Keeping her eyes focused on her sister so she wouldn't do anything rash fox bolted for the gun as Shelby and grace tackled Megan and handcuffed her for a psych evaluation they started drinking and thinking about the events Shelby stated what was on their minds slugging the beer "well that shit could have gone downhill fucking fast and thank god I was holding the damn ammo" as Otoha joined them and listened with shock and interest as she hadn't seen what had happened. "Come on girls lets go see what our sis is up to shall we?" As the girls walked into the cell they saw Megan had her shirt off and she was touching herself crying and they saw she had cut her wrist and was wishing that she didn't get fired and the girls patched her up and as Otoha sent them the rest out and helped Megan get her shirt off and started kissing her making her promise that she wouldn't do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Skies of fury chapter 4

A/N: I do not own sky girls and we will deal with the fallout of Megan's actions and a mass decent

As Megan started getting dressed in her dress blues for her disciplinary hearing as the rumors of her mental breakdown had reached the top brass and they couldn't have a leading ace flying around with her head unbalanced. She started walking out into the sunny afternoon hoping that they wouldn't take her wings but whatever happened she would accept. "Hey sis I'm glad you're in a cheery mood and for the love of good do not tell them to crawl up a hole and die even if they need to" Belle said with a laugh and a tight hug on her little sister before telling her she loved her then turned so she wouldn't be seen crying. As she started hearing the roar of the jets behind her she started humming then laughed and as the aircrew started to grab a straitjacket for if they needed it they saw she was watching one of her parody shows and that was why she was laughing as a flight attendant brushed her arm.

"Fraulien are you ok and this flight will be fucking fun cause we will go fast and low and this is a no smoking flight but if you really must smoke we have a section out that door" as she pointed to the door which got Megan laughing before the bird hit high speed diving to the deck. "Shit the landing sucked on that and don't laugh but I may need help" because she was stuck on the arm rest and she saw the girls black skirt had slid down a touch and with a blush she helped the young flight attendant off the rail as the pilots called out "we are here and we appreciate you flying with diver air and we know you have many choices even better than us" they said with a laugh. As Megan laughed she saw the black sedan that had been sent out to get her and seeing the forlorn look the flight crew started playing the death waltz as she reached for the door.

Sir you wanted to see us?" Taylor and belle asked as their sister left they were called into the Cos office. "Yes ladies have a seat I wanted to make sure that you will be able to handle if your sister is taken off flight duty would you accept what was said and would you argue it?" the unit commander asked and the girls didn't even hesitate to respond. "sir we will do whatever the leaders say but we will have a bummed moment and we assume you will not stop us provided we are not doing anything wrong" He replied no he would not interfere and that they could have the night off but no destroying anything and the girls laughed and said no promises as they walked away before discussing the best alcoholic drink they had ever tried.

As the intelligence officers and the admiralty started grilling her about her mental state Megan got redder and redder trying not to explode. "Sirs with all due respect you think that these hearings will solve anything?" I need to be back out there with my family and for the love of god hurry this up. Seeing the shocked response she very calmly told them the reasons she snapped as her unit was used on the front lines and they all needed a break from the fighting and the request was to be processed but there was no promises and right before Megan left she looked at the officers and stated with a smile "Now crawl up your asses and die please and thank you fucktards" then she was released to go back to her unit and she saluted before leaving and rejoining her unit.

"So sis how did it go" belle asked as they sat on the side of the carrier and wanted to see if they were all together. "It was good and the looks on their faces when I told them to crawl up their ass and die was priceless" and the girls laughed before being told that they should turn in for the night by fox and they jokingly said yes mom and hugged her before saying that they were happy they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

Skies of fury chapter 4

A/N: I do not own sky girls and we will deal with the fallout of Megan's actions and a mass decent

As Megan started getting dressed in her dress blues for her disciplinary hearing as the rumors of her mental breakdown had reached the top brass and they couldn't have a leading ace flying around with her head unbalanced. She started walking out into the sunny afternoon hoping that they wouldn't take her wings but whatever happened she would accept. "Hey sis I'm glad you're in a cheery mood and for the love of good do not tell them to crawl up a hole and die even if they need to" Belle said with a laugh and a tight hug on her little sister before telling her she loved her then turned so she wouldn't be seen crying. As she started hearing the roar of the jets behind her she started humming then laughed and as the aircrew started to grab a straitjacket for if they needed it they saw she was watching one of her parody shows and that was why she was laughing as a flight attendant brushed her arm.

"Fraulien are you ok and this flight will be fucking fun cause we will go fast and low and this is a no smoking flight but if you really must smoke we have a section out that door" as she pointed to the door which got Megan laughing before the bird hit high speed diving to the deck. "Shit the landing sucked on that and don't laugh but I may need help" because she was stuck on the arm rest and she saw the girls black skirt had slid down a touch and with a blush she helped the young flight attendant off the rail as the pilots called out "we are here and we appreciate you flying with diver air and we know you have many choices even better than us" they said with a laugh. As Megan laughed she saw the black sedan that had been sent out to get her and seeing the forlorn look the flight crew started playing the death waltz as she reached for the door.

Sir you wanted to see us?" Taylor and belle asked as their sister left they were called into the Cos office. "Yes ladies have a seat I wanted to make sure that you will be able to handle if your sister is taken off flight duty would you accept what was said and would you argue it?" the unit commander asked and the girls didn't even hesitate to respond. "sir we will do whatever the leaders say but we will have a bummed moment and we assume you will not stop us provided we are not doing anything wrong" He replied no he would not interfere and that they could have the night off but no destroying anything and the girls laughed and said no promises as they walked away before discussing the best alcoholic drink they had ever tried.

As the intelligence officers and the admiralty started grilling her about her mental state Megan got redder and redder trying not to explode. "Sirs with all due respect you think that these hearings will solve anything?" I need to be back out there with my family and for the love of god hurry this up. Seeing the shocked response she very calmly told them the reasons she snapped as her unit was used on the front lines and they all needed a break from the fighting and the request was to be processed but there was no promises and right before Megan left she looked at the officers and stated with a smile "Now crawl up your asses and die please and thank you fucktards" then she was released to go back to her unit and she saluted before leaving and rejoining her unit.

"So sis how did it go" belle asked as they sat on the side of the carrier and wanted to see if they were all together. "It was good and the looks on their faces when I told them to crawl up their ass and die was priceless" and the girls laughed before being told that they should turn in for the night by fox and they jokingly said yes mom and hugged her before saying that they were happy they were together.


	5. protection and trickery

Skies of fury chapter 5

A/N: sorry I've not worked on this story in a while I've been dealing with other stories and college. Any reviews would be good

As Megan slowly rolled out of bed the next morning with a hangover because as fox stated "Its amazing what the whole bottle of jack could do if you wanted to celebrate" before having to run to the head and fall down which got the girls in a laughing mood and belle started I ran over the taco bell dog" and they hadn't heard the commander sneak in and say you flatten the pup to hell you will go and they snapped around scared. "Where the fuck did you come from?" Megan stated as Otoha walked in laughing and told the girls "lets head out to lunch and I'm buying" holding up a large wad of cash. As the girls walked down to get a meal they saw Karen getting bullied and Belle look and called out calmly "Bitch you want to keep your balls and legs back off" and she saw his hands move to her breasts and here sexual advances. As Taylor saw them she pulled out her sword and smiled saying I got this and bitch this will only be over quickly and not hurt," and the sailor they all named dumbass asked really are you threatening me you whore?!" and she stated with a grin "no not at all pfft HELL YES I AM" as she removed his hand from his arm with only a spirt of blood and she smiled and said "any other assholes want to mess with this girl?" before laughing as Karen hugged her almost screamed thank you over and over.

As the girls sat down for subs Belle felt herself being spun around and screamed with delight "weeeeeeee now down bitch" as she was punched in the face and drove her foot in her attackers gut. As the young PFC was taken aback by the force of the kick he was more shocked by the words coming out of the supposedly timid girls mouth "I have nothing left to live for but if you think I'm going to die easily I was thinking of bringing a date to hell" as her arms latched on him and start bending his arm backwards. As he let out a scream the commander of the unit ran over and started to pull her away. "If you don't let me go this bastards arm is coming off as he begged and cried to be let go of before she tore his arm off only for his arm to snap and then she let go. As she walked off she felt the commander and the quick reaction team bind her up and walk her out as she called out before being gagged "there was more where that came from and for the love of god don't be a pussy it'll heal". Looking at each other Karen spoke up and said I'll pay the tab and then we can go see the girl who saved my life shall we because if it wasn't for her after what happened you'd find my body over the rails" she said with a slight shudder for opening up with suicidal thoughts.

Walking up to the door of the brig they heard a muffled scream and Karen turned her back so that when it went noisy as it always did with the girls she could protect them as she pulled out a Walther PPK. AS the girls ran to belle's room thy saw why she was fighting it was that her shirt and jacket were pulled down over her arms and her panties had been shoved in her mouth. The brother of the PFC she had broken said "not so vicious now are you bitch" as he pulled back shoving a bit of pillow farther down her throat. Turning around to the sounds of guns being cocked and a sword being drawn Taylor proved feistiness was a family trait stating with acid on her voice and fire in her eyes "so one brother almost sent to hell wasn't enough and if not you get the express lane" as she swiped at him and landed a nice slash on the side which caused him to let go and get a boot knife into the thigh then broke his knee. Rolling him over she pinned the knife to his neck and yelled out pushing more pressure and the mark was starting to bleed "beg for your life you bitch I want to hear you or do you wanna fucking meet the fishes you pencil dicked MOTHERFUCKER! Screaming the last part as the commander came in and used the swat unit to pull them away and sent the girls out on a flight operation. Looking at belle who was crying he asked "are you ok and I mean barring what happened?" and she looked him in th eye and asked "can I cut his balls off and I know I won't be pregnant as he was screwing a hologram of my ass but ill still kill him" as she walked out clutching a bottle of patron and watched the sun go down as her sisters flew above planning their revenge.

A/N: well there was this chapter and if anyone thinks im getting to dark let me know


	6. Chapter 6

Skies of fury chapter 6

A/N: this next chapter should get a little lighter well lighter for my style. Review are preferred

As the girls sat in the hangar bay fox tried to lighten the mood after what had just happened by making cat patches and she started purring against Megan getting her to chuckle. "Aww the kitty found someone to love" and the girls started to go for weapons thinking that it was a sailor and they would fight to the death to defend each other only to discover it was Otoha's brother and they slowly put down their weapons. "B-brother what are you doing here Otoha managed to croak out before running up and hugging her brother as tightly as she could without crying only for the tears to flow anyways as it had been so long since she had seen him. sS the others had turned their backs so they wouldn't cry Otoha called them over and introduced them to Yuuki "He was missing for some time and Im glad to see him again" as he had joined the navy after the worms caused him to be separated from his family for a while.

As the girls sat at the lunch table naturally with backs against hard surfaces they started to play poker and teach Yuuki how to because he hadn't known before mostly fishing and the like. "Oh shit I hope this isn't a premonition" as everyone else set down the hands they possessed and as Otoha revealed the nickname she had from the unit of fox because they had said "hey fox put your claws away ok?" as they saw the guy who had attacked Karen and belle the week before. Explaining the situation they all moved a hand to a weapons and the men who had seen the attack roped off a couple tables with a red and black rope and marked them "13 aviation Corps" and the girls moved over to where they sat and then went off and got food with everyone treating them like they had the plague much to the girls enjoyment and Yuuki's questioning "why did they all avoid you guys and will it mean I'm in deep shit?" with the last part making him look over his shoulder. Setting a calming arm on him which caused him to jump a little which got belle and the other girls laughing Otoha said "no if anything we will make sure you get taken care of because the last guys who messed with our unit ended up in the hospital bay with various injuries" with a glint of evil in her eyes which scared her brother who made a silent vow to never piss his sister off and not ask what they had done to get hurt.

As Rebeca was sitting on the bed with her pistols she saw the boy walk in and the gun was instantly up at the chest of the navy sailor with a evil glint and casual remark that was dripping with venom "not sure if you were extremely stupid or suicidal or else you wouldn't have shown up" as she thumbed the hammer back on her .40 only for a yell to be heard from Otoha of "he is one of us now put the gun down or you'll be eating that gun" as she wrapped Rebecca in a tight hug and she introduced her brother and laughed when Rebecca's face went flush when she used her name of 'rebe' before going in on the family and the ship. "So brother you'll be a fighter pilot then I guess that means we'll be working together and I hope you know how to fly and aren't bullshitting us cause I'm older" and as the group fell into a stunned silence he took the report in stride and dished it back just as quickly "Your my older fraternal twin but that doesn't mean jack shit around here ok?" and the group fell into silence as they started to eat a lunch of ramen before they went off to a flight training mission to use the jet fighter and the sonic divers or as both David who was Shelby's brother and Yuuki called them not to their faces "cat girls" as the suits looked like they had a tail like a cat.

As the boys started to rev the engines of their fighters as the girls had just started a CAP flight overhead until the boys got off the deck they saw that the fight was on as a WORM was detected not far from the ship. The boys took of then David called over the radio "We have bandits and 12 o'clock high" as they pulled the sticks into their guts in a split-s maneuver only for David to get shot and as he erupted in a ball of fire they saw the flash of an ejection seat but no one knew if he was dead or alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Skies of fury ch 7

A/N: I do not own sky girls and apologize for this chapter taking so long. Anyways enjoy and comments would be nice

As the metal was glinting in the fires of the battle that was raging overhead Rebe gave the wreckage a look and while not being a very religious person screamed "GOD DAMNIT I PRAY SHIT FOR BRAINS MADE IT!" with tears streaming down her face as she had known the boy for a while and would have the unfortunate task of saying that he had been shot down and killed she wished it didn't come to that. Looking out on the mess that was the grey metal covered in black oil and even in some cases the flames of hell or at least that's what rebe thought they were she saw the orange of the life jacket and instantly went into rescuer mode. "We have a severally injured fighter pilot at grid coordinates X179 and he is bad shape so I need rescue scrambled now" as she flew low and gave her wings a slow roll meaning she had spotted him. "Thank god she has eagle eyes that means I won't be here all night even though damn it this hurts" as David felt the bone sticking out of his leg which the saltwater seemed to love to play with and that only pissed him off more.

Having worked with the ghosts before the worms attacked David had worked with the ghosts so he had a GFT or green force tracker chip as did the girls which had come after pleading from him and going to the superior officers who saw the benefits of getting a real time update on the kids locations in an instant which in combat was the difference of going home in a chopper or the aircraft or being sent back in a body bag and having the family get a visit stating that everything had changed. Scrambling the rescue chopper the command had sent the full medical kit because they didn't know the injuries that they pilot had suffered or if he was conscious or not. Grabbing the radio and stifling a scream as a wave broke over the gaping wound in his leg he said as calmly as he could "Renegade requesting an ETA on medivac and girls until my ride home comes I'll try to be your eyes down here so no taking a bath cause a dual CSAR operation would be a bitch so stay airborne and ill by the drinks but first I'll take a nap" which got the girls doing a low level buzz to keep him awake.

"This is horseman 1-1 and does anyone know where to find the bath tub toy cause swimming time is over" was heard over the radio in a southern drawl as a HH-60M medical Blackhawk came in at wave top height with MH60Ls and a pair of AH60 battle hawks in support along with fellow raptor pilots protecting their own and making sure that no one else got shot down. As the basket came up with David strapped into it and he started singing while high on morphine "just keep swimming just keep swimming" and the raptor pilots were dying of laughter as the F22Bs let loose Joint Direct Attack Munitions and the boys even armed AMRAM missiles and the unison call was "FOX 3 FOX 3 missiles running hot and normal 30 seconds to impact" and they were rewarded with the sight of 3 worms going down in flames. Smirking as they saw that Fox got up on the radio and asked in a semi smart ass way "why the hell did you all call my name and I'm 16 not 3 so try again" which got everyone laughing all be it in the case of the fighter pilots it was a nervous laugh as they could die at any moment until the war was over. "Boys when we get back to the base we buy them the drinks and Renegade 2 you best tell the girls that you are thankful because you'd be fish food without them" and David took his mask off and as he started to play dubstep for himself he called out to the girls "thanks you guys and I'm buying the first round and-OH SHIT!" as he banked hard and dropped flares as a missile slammed into his wing and he had no idea where it came from.

As the girls started to circle the fleet the boys all got on the radios and started to try and figure out who fired the shot and why. "Does anyone have an idea on who the hell fired the sam and even the sea sparrow?" and the French and Russian fleets in the area sent out a coded message that they had a wiring problem and the weapons were accidently discharged. Understanding that flaw because they all had a issue with wiring at one point or another and they weren't going to give the others shit because they could lose support if they needed to set down on another ship. "Renegade lets touch down and then get this party started and let's give the girls something nice." And they all decided to give them flight jackets and ceremonial weapons so the boys all got the daggers wrapped up and set out the gifts which got the girls almost fainting in excitement.

A/N: well sorry this took so long and whats the next dark thing I should do?


	8. Chapter 8

Skies of fury chapter 8

A/N: Im sorry this chapter took so long my editor uses a fine toothed comb. Comments and reviews are appreciated

As the girls all stood in silence seeing the jackets in front of them and as they ran their hands over the raised black lettering stating renegade squadron with only foxes being different having a faint outline of an arwing and the others all had a horse with crossed swords. Upon seeing the gold trim on the jackets Rebe stated what they were all thinking but no one had the guts to ask "So who the fuck is buying the first round like you said you would?" and David Rebe's younger brother walked up to the bar and in a swift motion yelled "a couple rounds of drinks for me and my friends" while simultaneously throwing drown a 50 dollar bill before turning on his heel and walking back to the girls which got Karen smiling as she had a crush on him and didn't know how to tell him. Seeing that Rebe yelled casually "hey jackass come here we need to have a chat and I don't think you want the girls to know this" and he walked over to her before looking over his shoulder at the girls and with a sigh of relief said "you saved me again so what is it that's so secret?" before looking over his shoulder conspiratorially and rebe said "that girl Karen that I tried to introduce you to before, well she slid me a note telling me she liked you and didn't know how to approach it so I say by her a gin and tonic then go from there" before sending her brother up to the bar to buy the drink and she followed him up there and whispered if she asked "DO NOT TELL HER I TOLD!".

Nodding that he understood David grabbed the tonic and gin before asking for another to be delivered to her and when the bartender asked "who is it from so I may tell her" and her replied a "stick jockey admirer" and he then left to sit down next to Karen. Hearing the snickering of a drunk Allied naval gunner state "I didn't know you fighter pilots were such womanly freaks" before David saw his hand drift to Karen chest and as she screamed NO, David, fuming at that point seeing the girl he had a crush on being harassed stood up and said calmly "why don't you ask your sister and at least we don't have to pay for love" before dodging the first of many strikes being thrown at him by a very sloppy drunk. Grabbing him by the front of his jacket he sent him sailing across the bar onto the pool table and the bartender having seen the full altercation threw the cruiser gunner and his shipmates out much to their protests. "Why not throw him out as well he's the one who started it" and the response was "no your touch-feely drunk brother started it and I know some people here would of stabbed or shot him so be glad an ass kicking is all he got now GET THE FUCK OUT!" before pouring a drink for David because he'd threw his at the drunk and started to apologize for his actions and he looked her dead in the eye and said "Karen I'd like to get to know you better and a little birdie told me your favorite drink was tonic and gin and that's one of my favorites so if you want we can leave and get to chat or listen to music your call" and she stood up and held her hand before saying "come on lets go dance" as the bartender turned on uncle cracker which they all knew was a song from a more relaxed generation. As she held him close she heard his voice gently sing "If you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me" then "Give me the beach boys to free my soul I want to get lost in your rock and roll" and she laughed a little as she knew he liked different songs and the 2 gin and tonics she had consumed was starting to get to her.

As piano man started playing a tear slipped down his cheek and looking up at him because she had her head on his chest he said "My dad used to sing this a lot" then he sang "it's a regular crowd for a Saturday and the manager gives me a smile cause he knows that its me they've been coming to see to forget about life for a while" and Belle and the others all got up to dance Otoha smiled taking Megan's hand and asked "can I have this dance?" as they started dancing one of the drunks yelled "lesbians should be kicked out" and he was rather roughly tossed out by his shipmates who looked at Megan and said "ma'am what are you doing here" because they knew her and as the party rocked on till dawn they then got up for flight training and Rebe snickered when she saw Karen's head on David's chest and his Pegasus jacket over the top of them. Instead of waking them she flipped off the lights and ran off to flight training and when the others saw Karen was missing they started to assume the worst about the flyboy. "Oh don't worry he is asleep and so is Karen plus she puts in more hours than the rest of us as well as college again so just let her sleep plus talking to a boy drained her so let's go" and they started mock dogfighting in a furball formation and Rebe dove straight in to the water after yelling "who the fuck drained my tanks" as she ran out of fuel but gently put the bird down so it didn't crash but the radar called out worms 12 high and the sea sparrows fired making quick work of it and Rebe saw a piece of metal in her arm was causing her pain. Hearing her transponder activate and the green force showing she was down and bleeding they quickly scrambled a Knighthawk of HSC 21 better known as the BlackJacks who she used to be a member of. "Hey cous I see you wanted to go swimming but don't you know its bad to swim with blood" and that got a middle finger flashing as she was rushed off to the sick bay but she spent the night in her bunk as the F22 was examined for the reasons it crashed.


	9. Chapter 9

Skies of fury chapter 9

A/N: I do not own sky girls and hope yall can find the references I drop

"Well we have a slight problem rebe we looked at eh bird and the fuel was not completely filled in when you left and as the snow maiden you have been asked if you wanna transfer to the blackjacks citing the smooth ride and at least it wasn't a solo flight like blaze did" David stated as he had taken over as a mechanic for the group. Looking off into the distance rebe stated almost mournfully "Hope is the most dangerous thing in the world. It lifts you up and lets you plummet but as long as your being lifted you don't worry about plummeting". As the group all looked at rebe they all started to think she would be like Megan and try and kill herself so they started to move in on her and she just gave up so they grabbed her close and started to rub her hair and tell her it would be ok. "I hope that you won't do anything to bad cause if we lose our squadron mates we will go ape shit and trust us Karen can make a mean poison cocktail and trust me we will drink it" Otoha stated then quickly stated "I'm going to go up for a bit and don't worry I'll be fine" and David crawled out from the F22A and ran toward F20B two seater and looking at Karen asked sheepishly "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to take a flight with me and we could have a nice time if you wanted to join me" as he walked toward the F5B and F20 with the nose art being a sharks mouth and the phrase too tough to die emblazoned on it.

As the two got in and got seated as comfortably as the hard seats would allow he plugged in and called out "Stallion 1 prepared for take-off" which was followed by the response of watch yourself out there ponyboy we have heard reports of worms in the are so make sure you keep the weapons armed and make damn sure that girl gets back home before supper and in one piece" which the last part was a laugh.

"Yes father Ill make sure she makes home before 10 so don't worry ok?" and without waiting for the smartass comment in return he slammed the throttle to the wall and the small bird took of nearly vertical from a nearly standing start. "Thinking back on all the crap I learned in high school it's a wonder I can think at all but my lack of education aint hurt me none I can read the writing on the wall" and Karen laughed and said never woulda pegged you for an oldies fan and do you take requests?" and with a laugh David said yes what do you went to hear and after hearing your pick only the good die young started blaring in the head sets. "We aint to pretty and aint to proud" and they both shared a laugh as a familiar sight filled the gun sight. "Well we get a kill together and I wonder if Otoha has ahd one as well" and he was answered by the voice from the backseat saying we all will get one today so who cooks dinner since we usually do it by the kill scores of the night.

"Ill cook dinner tonight and trust me itll blow your mind cause it's the meal Im known for" fox called out and they all knew what that meant. "You better cause we will be hungry as all hell and I hope my books have arrived yet" David asked and megan and Shelby found rose under fire and codename verity in their brothers stuff. "Who knew he read and I wonder what the book is about Shelby do you have any ideas?" Megan asked and Shelby just shook her head and said "beats the fuck out of me and your guess is as good as mine" before she grabbed a book of her own and walked out to start to suntan on the deck. As she started to lay out the deck started to shake heralding the arrival of her best friend and then a louder whine and thud as the F20 landed with both of the canopies immediately popping open almost as if the ground caused that to happen. "Hey I'm glad you all are back but god damn it I was trying to relax here but the attempt was ruined so do you think ill be able to?" only to see them make out and she pulled a blanket over her eyes moaning "God damn it why did they have to do that now but on the plus side at least they aren't fucking" before yelling GET A ROOM GOD DAMNIT" then walking away. Looking at each other with a bit of confusion they started to wonder what the fuck her problem was and they went in and saw that Shelby was starting to fry up supper and they decided that the question of what was bugging her could wait but megan decided that wouldn't be the case.

"Hey sis what's bothering you and for the love of god don't say nothing because I heard what you said and you seem off anyways so fucking spill it" and she was shocked by the teary response she got from her sister and friend. "I heard rumors on base about me not having a boyfriend or being a slut because he isn't around like yours are and I fucking hate it so much its like does god not want me to be happy?!" and the girls all being sympathetic looked at her and said "go lay down for the day we'll take over everything" and obeying her family Shelby laid down with her world fading into the loving bliss of darkness and its sweet embrace.


	10. Broken hearts shattered limbs

Skies of fury chapter 10

A/N: I do not own sky girls and hope no one minds if it goes darker

As the girls all lined up for shooting practice Otoha having gotten behind the gun she started to shake as she knew that her skills needed improvement and fox wasted no time in grabbing a .22 rifle and a box of ammo. "Hey come over here I need someone to train in marksmanship and I hear we need to do weapons training and you teach me swordsmanship so it's a fair trade" as she looked at Otoha as she saw that she was starting to make up excuses. "Don't give me that shit I mean you want to be the next arrow girl so we need to keep the unit together and I-I can't go home so tis will be the home for me and I can't lose it here and now" before dumping a full half a box into the target. Seeing the chang e in her teammate and friend Otoha Fox handed her the rifle and slid behind her before sliding her hands over Otoha's and calmly said "I'll walk you through how to take the first shot and see if you can do it again" and "breathe in and out slowly before gently squeezing the-BANG" and the target exploded as the 22 long round punched into the center and upon seeing that Shelby asked "Think you can do that with a .223 and don't worry I fixed it so you don't have to worry" upon seeing the scared face of Otoha and they cheered her up with "relax you'll do fine and remember you have the sword that you can use as your primary I have one as a backup so I'll need more training" fox stated with a slight chuckle.

Upon sliding into her sonic diver diablo Rebe smirked as she saw that the sword and stoner63 looking gun and her swords securely strapped in place she yelled "Diablo taking off and request zero to accompany me" as she knew that she had a crush on the maintenance man she figured that while they were alone that they could discuss it not realizing that their sonic divers could capture audio and physiology. "Hey I know Im not one to talk because I don't have my boyfriend moved in here but I take it you have a crush on our mechanic" and zero went in a almost complete blackout as Otoha locked up and mumbled "I do not I like someone else" before she dove into the clouds to avoid having an awkward conversation with her best friend and some would claim lover started playing hide and seek while rebe then getting out of the way started to cry only for a hand to be set on her and she saw it was Otoha who smiled and said "crying is something my pupil should do not" and with a smirk rebe had yelled right before Otoha showed up screamed "I can't believe that I blew the chance with her because my boyfriend had died a couple years ago so there goes my chance at love" and the tears where wiped away with the words "you'll find your Mr. right I have faith" and as they turned to head home they heard a bang as a rifle round drilled into the target that was launched by the ship and as the sword was pulled out by Otoha she saw the target fly up and smacked into the side of zero and knocked out the weapons and flight controls turning zero from a high power fighter to an expensive glider in all of .02 seconds.

"Son of a bitch I just lost all control and this will suck if the cruiser has to pick me up out of the water because they will hold me hostage for a gallon of ice cream and then you'll have to ransom me back and it'll be to much work" Otoha stated as a WORM appeared and fox yelled "sis you head into base and I'll take care of this son of a bitch" as she turned in a dogfight moment and lined up the shot and unloaded a full magazine into the worm only for the damned thing to get up and fire back at them. "Whoa you have got to be fucking kidding me I never knew this was how it would end" as the shot and ramming had clipped the life support system turning diablo into something even less than a glider. Picturing the folded up flag being handed to her brother and her boyfriend pointing a gun at his temple was to much to bear so she started to jettison the stricken unit and grabbed her sword and was met with the sound of steel slicing into worm and the explosion as it died knocked the sword from her hand and knocked her out like flipping a light switch and with a gut wrenching impact she slammed into the water which also shattered the bones in her leg and even broke a couple ribs as she sank into the dark waters and let them overcome her. Looking at the radar the squad saw the diablo vanish the girls all started to cry as they all stated "she always wanted a burial at sea" and as Otoha yelled "no I CANT HAVE HER DIE OUT THERE GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" and she then got a RHIB and launched out to find her friend and then jumped in and dove down to find her allowing the dark to overwhelm them both.


	11. Chapter 11

Skies of fury ch.11

A/N: I do not own sky girls and tis chapter will have blood and grief in it

As Otoha dove into the ice cold waters to attempt to grab rebe she was at first starting to lose hope as she couldn't find her only for the light on her vest to shine which to Otoha was a beacon of hope as that gave her a target to focus on. As the pain in her body started to increase she opened her mouth just long enough to get a rebreather in allowing her to continue the dive and not have a case of the bends or at least to stave them off for as long as possible. Grabbing Rebe by the hand she pulled her close and started to slowly rise to the surface and as they broke the surface of the water both let out an ear piercing scream as the bubbles in their blood started to rupture. "Get them to the decompression chamber now and we need a medic to examine them after they have time to let the gas dissipate and avoid the major problems that come with compression diving" Souya stated as the two girls were convulsing on the deck in severe pain. As the stretchers were carried into the chamber the girls winced at every bump and slight movement until the hatch closed and the pressure was increased to the depth they had been at. "Well this feels much better and this time we can slowly swim to the surface like we are supposed to" Rebe snickered and the two girls shared a laugh as the pressure was slowly adjusted to normal and as they hot the halfway mark of their "dive" Otoha looked away and when she turned around her face was covered in blood as her nose had started to bleed profusely and she even spat up blood leaving a mist all over the inside of the chamber. Looking at rebe she said "I'm going to lay down now ok?" and not knowing there were ports allowing people to see in said "don't tell anyone please" while Elise was scared about what she was witnessing and she yelled "is that supposed to be happening because that is terrifying" and Karen set a calm hand on her shoulder and said "everything will be alright ok?"

As the two girls laid down because they knew that the mistake they made was simple as moving around they took turns teasing each other about the colors they were turning and the fact that their clothes were getting a little tight an fox had the best line as they said to Otoha "When we get out of here we are going to the store and buying you some better fitting clothes" and even Otoha had a comeback with "yes mother but you don't have room to talk I mean have you looked in a mirror recently" and they both had a laugh while not moving or at least attempting to as they didn't want to put more blood all over the inside of their "home away from home". As they hit a depth where they could walk around without bleeding the girls started wishing they had food and both walked over and yelled "does anyone have any food because we see its lunchtime and we haven't eaten yet" and they were told when they came out they would get a meal and fox looked at them and said "I don't think I can make it that long" as the blood bubbles in her fingers that turned her hand a shade of red started to leak and she dabbed away the blood at her ears hoping no one would notice but Otoha saw and wiped it away and said "lay down because you look like you need to sleep more" and right as the girls were bouncing a rubber ball and the alarm went off meaning they had a contact with a worm and none of the kids were to happy especially not fox who could lose her first place on the leaderboard and she was vocal about it.

"son of a bitch I may just lose the leader spot and that means I lose the bragging rights" and she complained only to be told "oh don't worry about it I know you won't lose your leader status because you are just that scary" Otoha said laughing before seeing the phone in the chamber and the lock box slipping them both ear pieces so they could listen into the combat. Right as the two were getting ready to be released they ended up saying "we are getting out of here in a few minutes and then we will be room bound so let's not do that again" and Fox laughed and said agreed before they were opened up and allowed out to get food.


	12. Chapter 12

Skies of fury ch. 12

A/N: sorry my chapters haven't been out stuff had come up and I do not own sky girls

As the girls went out to get a meal Rebe said "what do you think we should do for dinner Otoha because I don't know about you but I am starving" and Otoha laughed and piled her plate full of food saying "I know because all this is a appetizer for the main course which will be a massive feast" and the way she said it they all knew that the long night would get even longer. "hey you to if you start kissing ill tell you to get a room ok?" and seeing that it was the mechanic they both yelled "oh fuck off asshole" and walked away with him having a stunned look. As he looked over at the navy boys he silently mouthed "what the fuck was that about" and was shocked as one of the Marines they had nearby yelled a touch to loudly "lesbians on their periods must make for some fun sex-gah!" he said as his arm was bent at a wrong angle and as he screamed "it doesn't bend that way" and Shelby smiled and said "does now so shut he fuck up" as she snapped his elbow with a sickening crack. As he screamed the girls all laughed and a few skull kicks later anyone who teased them stopped now knowing that was a bad idea and Megan yelled as she was taken down.

"Is this not why you are here are you not entertained?!" only for Fox to slam her on the ground muttering "god you are so annoying shut the fuck up will you or do yoi want the chamber till you calm down" and Megan went to open her mouth as the alarm went off so all she muttered was "damn I got lucky" and Shelby threw up a thumbs up asking her "are you ok sis I saw your head hit the table and that looked sickening" and Megan said not convincingly "yes I'm fine sis don't worry about me ok?" and not wanting a fight Shelby just muttered "your funeral" before leaving her sister to get ready and she went to a anti-air weapon as she had been sick recently so she was taken off flight detail. Slamming the rounds in to the gun she flipped the safeties off and leveled the weapon to the sky before she acquired the target and went to squeeze the trigger. "hey sis make sure you have your aim right I don't wanna get-" for the conversation to trail off as the head wound started to make its presence known.

Seeing what appeared to be pouring blood Shelby started to scream as Megan slammed into the worm killing it before she crashed into the water and the sonic diver turned into a expense diving suit and they scrambled a chopper as Shelby blacked out hearing Fox and Otoha yelling "stay with us damn it".


	13. Chapter 13

Skies of fury ch. 13

A/N: Can yall help me improve my writing style and I do not own sky girls so on with the story

Sliding her into the medical bay Fox saw that Megan was starting to come around she mumbled

"god damn it what happened to me?" and the girls all let a sigh of relief down as she had been expected to be knocked out for a few days but was around in a few days she came around earlier than expected and Fox said

"Glad your awake on your birthday and you can't go back to flight ops until the doctors clear you and we don't know when they will be back because they had a training operation before you went down" and they all started to laugh as she sat up and stretched yawning like a cat. Looking at them all she said

"I'm thirsty and I would like some to drink but no milk because I know that's what you all will give me so if you do go fuck yourselves" and she just slumped down into the bed listening to the radio singing along as the girls left her alone to start practicing on one of their flight maneuvers as an acrobatics team. Hearing the roar of the engines Megan mumbled before yawning

"I wish I could be out with my squadron mates but nope the doctors are taking their sweet ass time and I can't even listen to music because they don't know if the head wound will cause me to black out but this fucking sucks" and she started to cry about the rotten luck and the doctors walked in with a mobile X-ray system and they looked at each other with a shocked look and Megan asked

"Is there something wrong and can I get out of this damned hospital bed and back into the action where I belong?" and instead of talking the doctors started to write notes down on her charts then walked away with the only words said in her direction being

"Lunch will be sent up in a few minutes" and she just moaned and screamed into the pillow when the commander walked in and said

"don't worry you will be getting out of here soon so don't worry" and she was smiling and they saw that they had a shrinks couch and laughing they saw a note that said "welcome to the middle of the mind fuck" and they both had a laugh as he asked

"Have you figured out what is causing my brain issues and top floor doctors don't shout at the screen because it will just piss people off and make sure to watch the season of the units exploits against the worms but don't spoil it ok?" and her face fell into a small smirk and she asked

"Do you think we get any new weapons because I think we desperately need them and we definitely need these worms to die" and they all had a laugh as the doctor told her

"you can go back to the battlefield just don't overdo it ok?" and as the doctor walked a way she looked out at the runway and mumbled

"I know the writer won't let me overdo it because I think he is saving me for something big but what it is I have no idea but damn it I wish he would tell me soon because this pisses me off but he maybe setting the unit up for something bigger" and she grabbed her coat and ran out to the divers as the alarm went off as the radar had allowed them to determine the presence of worms and launch in time to destroy them and land in time for a major meal. As they started to adjust aim on to threats that were more urgent threats. As the girls started to level the fire they saw the worms start to drop and erupt in a ball of fire they started to dive to the deck in a mock missing man formation and seeing that they were cruising to the ship fox asked

"So when the fuck do I get my pizza like god damn it Im hungry" and the ship let off a salvo of rounds that sent them underwater and Megan got so pissed off yelling

"What the fuck I didn't bring my swim suit and I think I saw why they are firing randomly" and she pointed at the Worm that was hiding below the surface and David laughed saying

"Just like James bond but this time the fight isn't scripted and the stakes are a shit ton higher than we could have thought" and the girls all yelled

"Lets finish this so we can get back to the PS3 and our other games and eat the tacos we have waiting for us maybe have a movie night" and they started to dup fire into the water and calling on a couple of depth charges they smiled and handed over the rebreathers and landed on the deck laughing saying

"The swimming pool was a very cold dip but hey I liked it only I wish I was wearing a wet suit and maybe a hot tub so can I get a HOT TUB?!" and they laughed as they started to eat then take a major rest as they had been fighting for two days with no rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Skies of fury ch. 14

A/N: I do not own sky girls and any reviews will be nice

As the girls all started to chill out as they had been given a few days off as they had been on guard for a week straight and they spent the best they could in a hot tub and fox just laid back and said

"God this feels so freaking nice don't yall agree?" and they all nodded with eyes closed as they let the heat rap around the girls and massage away the stress of work and not knowing if the next time you served your comrades if it could be your last. Rolling over fox saw Otoha soaking and as fx closed her eyes she felt a heat on her neck and what she thought was a kiss but assuming it was the water she didn't say anything. The others all looked at her and blushed a little at the fact that Otoha had kissed the girl she was crushing on and nothing happened like she was afraid it would. Looking at her Karen said

"I told you nothing would happen you just need to have more courage in yourself and now I say we get something to eat" as david joined them Karen blushed and said

"On second thought you all go on a head I thik Ill just soak here for a little bit longer" and they all smiled as they knew why she wouldn't leave yet and Rebe looked at dave and muttered

"Boy you had best not do anything stupid or ill cut you into tiny pieces" and then she walked over to the rest of the group and they started talking about what was for lunch. As they decided to eat Mexican food for the spice Rebe asked causally

"so did anyone kiss me in the hot tub or was that water because I felt some ones breath on me and I just want to know" and they all saw Otoha go as red a s the sauce that she had used to drown her burrito. Looking down she just mumbled something that no one understood and she then started to grab her food to move and said

"Ya I did you can feel the need to hate me" and the response shocked her as fox looked at her and said calmly

"are you kidding me I thought it was awesome just like from in a movie where I was the sauve heroine" and Karen laughed as she walked up with dave and said

"The Oscar for most delusional actress goes to Rebe" and they all laughed as she blushed and muttered before grabbing the kendo stick as if it were an Oscar and walked away getting Otoha to yell

"Hey get back here that's mine damnit! Didn't you hear me I was talking" and she saw that Rebe was going toward the hangar as Shelby and Megan were asleep their and all they could do was watch in amazement that some of their crew could sleep anywhere and not be sore or having a hard time getting up. Smiling they jsu ran over to the Divers and started to make a plan that when they got airborne they would use them to play different games just to help kill time before chow and Otaha smiled and looking at rebe said

"Hey fox I have a better place we can go and itll be a lot more comfortable" and they took off toward Otohas room planning on chilling watching tv when they both got mail that was form Megan saying

"Don't do anything stupid and why did you walk into the hangar than leave that was confusing" and they just looked at eachother as Shelby sent them a note saying

"you two are easy to read and she was just laying there she wasn't asleep yet now she is" and they laughed as they realized they were rather predictable. Collapsing on to otohas bed Rebe saw the kendo stick and asked jokingly

"If you want ot spar I will win" and Otoha just got up and tossed her a stick with a note saying "you just want to see me holding a stick" and the matches continued till lnch with the score being Otoha 9 fox 3 and fox mumbled and said

"Damn you will have to teach me your ways but first lets get something to eat" and as they went down t get chow they then made a plan for training on rifles for Otoha and kendo for fox and when they went back they started training till 0 hour and they both passed out still fully dressed.


	15. Kendo comradery

Skies of fury ch. 15

A/N: I do not own sky girls and im sorry this chapter took so long to get out I just have lots going on.

As Fox got to the gun range with a couple of .22 rifles she was waiting at the Range and as she sighted in the rifle for what seemed to be the hundredth time as Otoha finally arrived and Fox muttered

"Your late but have a seat cause I got some trigger time so I ain't complaining" and Otoha sat down next to her friend Fox who dressed up as an Assassin mentor and that got a couple of laughs out on the range but she just ignored them. As she shouldered the rifle Fox slid the rifle magazine away and said

"it's going to be a simple run first so slowly pull the trigger back" and she heard a click and Otoha had flinched slightly and she wished that someone would laugh as she was scared of a gun. Smiling slightly that she was getting better fox asked setting her hand on her friends shoulder

"Do you want to try a round in the gun?" and she nodded with her apprehension showing she was even more nervous when Fox said

"Close your eyes and please do not open them until I tell you to please?" and Otoha muttered

"I trust you" and fox quietly mumbled

"You shouldn't get to close" and loaded a snap round into the weapon before setting her hands on the trigger and said

"Open your eyes and pull the trigger when you are good and ready" and kept a slight smile hidden as the trigger snapped as the round snapped and she looked and asked

"What was that and please tell me why you did that?" and Fox racked it and said

"Snap shell for the rifle allowing you to get the form down because I take it that's what you are afraid of" and all Otoha would say was

"the noise" and she instantly understood what she meant so she loaded a reduced load in the rifle and said

"we will work our way up to the full load so pull the trigger when you are ready" and as she did what she thought was a loud sound was actually a dull snap and as Otoha looked relieved fox said

"It's a training technique my dad used on me when I was 5 and learning to shoot" and she chuckled as Otoha looked a little sad as she had been compared to a child and Fox laughed as she said

"Don't look so down because when it comes to trying something for the first time in a while we are all kids" and she chuckled and slid over the brass saying

"I'll remember that when we are training" and they slowly worked up to a medium power round which got Otoha dropping the gun and almost crying saying

"That was too much" and she was relieved to hear Fox saying

"Well we'll call it a night on this and then get a meal before I start my training" and then they walked off to get a meal with Otoha yelling at fox

"You are buying me a meal and for what you put me through I hope you have deep pockets" and Fox muttered

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into" and as they started to head to lunch the alarm rang and they went from a meal attempt to getting geared up for a fight and as the two were starting to go to the Sonic divers when they were stopped and told

"you too are on the edge of a mental breakdown from the looks of it so you to stay here that's an order" and they were secretly relieved and they turned around and went to the dojo and as fox went for a full sized stick Otoha stopped her and said

"you need to work your way up to this" and gave a youth stick and Fox said

"I knew damn well I would regret saying that" and she grabbed the lighter wood before asking like a smartass

"What's next Ill be blindfolded?" and was revealed and scared at the same time hearing

"No but training begins now!" and she was instantly acting on reflex to block the blow and she was shocked as the counter took less time than she thought it would. As the training went on into the night they were shocked as the rookie decided to challenge Otoha to a match with Kendo she heard

"You are going to lose but if you win I will buy lunch for the unit" and she saw the voice and it was Ichijo and Fox yelled

"You're on and remember I like tacos and Mexican fiesta" and she slammed the stick into the teacher and she said

"the student has become the master" as she fell back on her staff combat training and sliding her foot behind Otoha's leg she dropped her and held the staff to hear

"I quit" only for her to push off the ground and score a head shot which got Fox cursing only to hear

"I lost the bet with your sensei so Lunch is on me" and as fox looked puzzled Otoha said

"bet her that you would come close to beating me and fall back on your way of fighting which is actually quite impressive" and as they high fived and held hands they walked out to tear into a feast which they deemed was well deserved.


	16. Chapter 16

Skies of fury ch. 16

A/N: I do not own sky girls only my OCs and pardon the wait my life was on the fritz

As the girls all stumbled off after the feast fox asked, seemingly to no one in particular,

"do you think this damn war will ever end?" and the response from Karen kind of scared her into submission as she said

"I doubt this war will end until both sides have succumb to darkness and lose" and she just looked off into the distance. As they all looked off into silent darkness they all were jarred by dave clearing his throat then asking

"Why do you all look like you have gone to a funeral" and then regretted saying it as Karen shot him a look and he instantly said

"My bad on the joke and Karen if that offended you I am sorry and you know that I like you and I wouldn't do anything to upset you" then walked away as the group all fell into a more unnerved silence as Dave had just admitted that he liked one of the girls, who living in a high stakes environment knew that each day would be there last, wished that David would know what he was getting into. Looking at them David said

"I know what I will get into and don't worry I have prepared myself for what I am going through because I was preparing for this because I have had a crush on her for a long time…" and they looked at him and fox said

"I hope you know what you are doing and if anything goes wrong Ill kick your ass ok?" and he slowly put his hands up and said

"I know but I love her to much and Ill kill anyone who tries to mess with her so don't worry" and right as he said that the alarm went off and the girls all went running to the divers David went running to a fighter and as he strapped in he called over the radios

"I feel the need, the need for speed" as he slammed the throttles to the rear and the little fighter exploded into the sky and then straight into the sky as he had pushed the control stick forward to level the flight he called out

"Karen I will love you and make sure you get home safe ok?" and she blushed as red as the tomatos that she had eaten with her breakfast. As they all started to try and reach her Megan said

"God damnit I cant believe she blushed into silence because now we have to worry if her head is screwed on straight" and they all saw a worm and and they quickly assaigned into a fighter mode and as they emptied their weapons into the worms Dave slammed into the worm literally, as the fighter had burned out and the worm got a lucky shot off that destroyed the engine and as Dave ejected he heard Karen yell

"Damn it I should have made you promise me that you would get home safely" and she started to cry and dave spat back

"Oh quit the damn waterworks Im just gonna chill here and wait for the rescue bird so for the love of god scramble my reserve bird so watch your six and make sure the gang doesn't join me" and they all knew what he meant because they didn't have the fuel for a SAR role. Looking down at the raft otoha said speaking for the group

"We understand and I don't think your girlfriend is going to leave you behind" and as if to prove her point Karen stayed in the air above her boyfriend saying

"I won't leave you and I wonder if the chopper will come fast or will they take their sweet ass time so I can get some answers out of you like how long you liked me and why the fuck you didn't tell me for so long" and the rest of the group all smiled as david blushed and said

"That is a long story and I doubt that the group will even let me tell it" and he was relieved to hear Karen say

"boy the group doesn't matter right now so open your god-" only to be cut off by a blast of small onyx black ball bearing looking objects tearing into her boyfriend. As David started filling the raft with blood Karen looked off into the distance and yelled the radio that Dave had and yelled

"To anyone listening this is the 13th naval and I need medivac now!" as the radio crackled to life she heard a voice call back

"I see that's Raptor 3-1 and I have relayed the message so you tell raptor if he dies I win the bet" and as he said that the fighters were greeted by the sight and in Karen's case, the sound of a helicopter. As she saw dave get picked up she yelled

"Keep me into the loop on his recovery or he will be screwed" and Fox who flew back to escort Karen yelled out

"Yeah worse than the James boys in northfield" and chuckled as they flew back in silence.


	17. Rings and races

Skies of fury ch. 17

A/N: I do not own sky girls and any reviews will be nice. Sorry it took so long getting out

As the girls all started to look for Dave as the rescue helo returned and as the crew chief said

"It is with the greatest sympathy that we inform you-" and Karen broke down and they all saw the smirk on the crew chiefs face and he finished saying "your boyfriend has lost the ring he was going to use to propose to you so he is currently out buying a new one" and David walked in and was stunned when Otoha threw a punch that hit him in the shoulder and he asked a little stunned

"What the fuck was that for and why do you all look like you are going to kill me?" and the crew chief started to walk away whistling and he heard but ignored David's temper yelling

"You fucking snake get back here!" and they laughed until they saw the way David looked at Karen and fox said

"Hey girls I think we should get some chow and leave the two love birds alone for a little bit" and Otoha muttered

"I'll be watching you boy so no funny business" and true to her word she ducked against the wall and heard

"You know I love you and I know we have had this whole secret love for a year and then 6 months open dating so I have to ask will you marry me?" and she just went slack jawed and fox blowing her cover squealed out

"Say yes you idiot cause he won't wait on his knee forever" and the answer she heard back was a pseudo-anger and a bit of humor and joy

"Fuck you sis and boy what the fuck took you so long boy? God they thought I was slow and shy but you take the cake" and slid the ring on and then let him carry to the chow hall where the unit was sitting there and fox smiled and asked

"Do you mind if I do the announcement for you two pleeease?" with the last part being said with a killer smile and David rubbed her hair and said

"Yes sis you may and when are you going to ask Otoha out?" and she started stammering and blushing before saying

"I-its none of your damn business" then she wandered into the room that was deathly silent and said

"To the members of the 13th naval flight corps I have the honor of saying that Karen is now engaged" and she held up her right hand and said

"Its true and I wonder if we will be able to have any time off or is it constantly training?" and as they all pondered it they discovered a note saying that they were going on a demonstration tour showing what the sonic divers could do. As soon as the note was passed around and they all realized that they were getting another shot to show off and Rebe looked at Otoha and said

"Dear I hope you know that your shooting training will come in handy and I say we go to the range and get some private lessons in and Ill supply a few songs so don't worry" and hugged the girl she liked close and she said

"Cold as Ice and hot as hell wicked as a gypsy spell" and Otoha smirked and said

"You're the red head so I'm cool with it" and with that they started to practice bringing the rifle up and quickly pulled the trigger and she shook slightly but Otoha was still on her feet and as Rebe looked stunned she said

"It's like a kendo stick otherwise known as all about your stance so I owe you" and the two smiled and started to have a race to unload foxes racing pistols into the target and Karen and the rest of the 13th wandered in and got the two laughing because they yelled

"Racing begins now!" and they started to quietly dump the mags down range and as both guns locked back at the same time their leader said

"I don't mind you having a race but we have to get ready for the training demo" and as they put the guns away fox held out her hand and said

"I need to talk to you in private and I promise it'll blow you mind"


	18. Shattered souls,reenforced loves

Skies of fury ch. 18

A/N: I do not own sky girls only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

As they all started prep for the demo Rebe and Otoha were sitting in the dojo after a round of kendo practice so they both were sweating and Otoha got her friend stunned asking

"so how does a cute looking girl like yourself manage to avoid all the guys hitting on you and trust me I see the looks you get every now and again but girl believe me a cutie like you could do much better maybe even with a kid like me so I take it I'm to forward?" and looking at her Fox said

"I usually keep to myself and avoid people and the ones who hit on me I shall we say hit back" and she laughed in a light hearted way that hid the turmoil that she felt inside. Thinking that Otoha hadn't picked up on it Fox took a quick look around to make sure that no one was prowling Fox looked at Otoha and thought to herself

"If she doesn't know yet I may make her sweat before I reveal it and pray she doesn't hate me" then smiled before tossing her another kendo stick yelling

"training begins now!" and swung at her friends boobs giving her an open target to the organs as well as giving Otoha a nice target to block and she was stunned as Otoha grabbed the stick and pulled fox in close and whispered

"I care about you more than I ever thought I would or even could think possible so I owe you so much" and not sure what was going on Rebe cracked a joke that turned out to be dead to rights asking and chuckling as she pushed her brown hair out of her eyes

"So do you love me or are you just after my boobs eh? I've seen you stare at them all day or whenever I'm around" and as Rebe laughed Otoha fell into a blushing silence and spat out before taking off at a dead run with her face the color of a tomato

"I-is it that obvious because I didn't think you were that dense!" and Rebe looked at the setting sun and grabbed a drink from the dojo's fridge and popped the top before muttering to herself, or so she thought as her brother had just walked in,

"Well that went as well as expected and I hope like hell that it didn't blow up in my face because if so I am fucked" and David laughed as he walked in and seeing his sister holding the kendo stick looking like she would kill him for laughing said quickly

"Well it didn't go completely according to your plan and all but she really likes you and musta thought you were going to ask her out but when you didn't she got annoyed and confused so she took off" and Rebe said calmly

"Well boy that makes two of us and I had planned to give her a ring but the money didn't agree with me and now I look like a fucking cheapskate who can't even afford a ring for the girl she like so god fucking damn it" and she swung the stick and got a satisfying crack as the stick smashed against the wall. Looking at his sister's outburst he said

"In this line of work and in life nothing will survive first contact and the best that you can hope for somedays is to die in your sleep" and looking with a smirk Rebe said

"Kenny Rodgers 1978 the gambler which is a good song and life lesson that dad always played for us but I don't know what to think any more about that" and David laughed and threw her a hundred dollar bill for a ring and walked away smiling as he heard his sister yelling

"You jackass son of a bitch I won't owe you for this and never will" and David yelled back

"Yeah sure quit your stalling she won't wait around forever so think fast even though it's not your specialty" and Rebe bolted and left the base for leave and swung into the jewelry store and said out of breath

"I would like to find a ring for a girl I like" and the jeweler just smiled and said

"I heard a girl from the 13th naval corps who is a good costumer of mine said that she was looking for one for another member who likes Kendo and that the girl who would pick it up was somewhat brash and they weren't wrong" and Fox thought back to the day when out of the blue Karen asked her and Otoha what their ideal rings were if money wasn't an issue and dropped the 100 on the counter and said

"I'm the one sent to pick up the ring and can you tell em if any other specialty rings for the 13th" and Otoha whistled the melody to just like Jesse James and said

"Yeah but I picked it up so the girl I love wouldn't have to trouble herself with it" and Rebe blushed bright red and said

"Trade you and I love you too"


	19. Chapter 19

Skies of fury ch. 19

A/N: I do not own sky girls only my OCs and any reviews will be nice. Sorry this chapter took so long

"Well I can't believe that Rebe has liked me for a while and hadn't told me and thought she would have gotten me a ring first" Otoha stated almost to herself or so she thought not knowing that David had walked in and he made his presence known calling out to the hangar in a lackadaisical tone

"Well my sister is slow as fuck so cut her some slack" and he laughed watching Rebe's best friend go beet red with embarrassment and she stammered out

"I-Its hard to read that girl and I didn't give her any signs I loved her so its not her fault y-you idiot" and David walked over to his fighter and grabbed a wrench and started cleaning and maintaining the fighters that he could use and was ribbing Otoha saying

"Hey I have a plan for you to ask your girlfriend out and if you don't think you can do that I will find a way to make you too confess even if I have to lock you two in a god damn elevator" and Otoha muttered

"If you do that so help me god I will kill you and damn it I am serious" and she swung the wrench she was clutching at the launcher trying to knock a rusted screw loose. Seeing it break Dave and Ryohei both stated stifling laughs

"Well that proves that you have one less screw loose now if you could tighten or break off the others that will be good" and she just flashed them the middle finger before starting to repair her sonic diver and said laughing

"So you mind leaving me with my radio so I can get the job done right and maybe do a little thinking?" and both boys knew that she was being serious so they walked off and closed the door behind her and Otoha hollered out

"That even means you fox cause it's kind of hard to think about the girl you like when she is in the same room" and Rebe laughed and blew a kiss to her friend before jumping up to the roof using anything she could to get up there and then out the window and back onto the ground on the other side before heading to the commissary muttering

"Yeah you're not the only one who has thinking to do" before sitting down and opening the soda that she had bought when she had gone through the line and then sat down and sipped on her drink and then started hanging her head down to cry and then she looked up and asked thinking no one would hear her

"god damn it I can't believe that I am falling head over heels for a girl in my unit who may not even want to deal with me later" as she had heard over scuttlebutt in the chow line that the unit was probably being split up. As she started to slouch into the chair she heard a familiar voice say

"Well sis you and the rest of the group may think you are leaving but I know the truth" and she looked up and saw it was Grace and Rebe smiled before reaching her hand out and waving to the seat across from her and looked with a hardened stare of a killer who had seen too much and said

"Grab a seat and maybe dinner then we can spend time catching up because god knows you have been gone for way to long" and Grace smiled and nodded before walking into the commissary and grabbed a steak and eggs before wandering back to her sister and said

"I know it was so long since I was back and I owe you an explanation and I also want to get this out because it could eat me up" and then she opened her soda and said

"I was a trainer for survival in case we had to go to war with something more brutal than the worms and even a group that had problems with the military so I was assigned to an elite unit ordered to flush out the threats and do it quietly" and Rebe just sat there letting grace go on about the past and get it off her chest as she knew if she didn't it would eat her alive. Looking at Grace after she finished explaining the op Rebe stated

"Well what you did made it clear we are safe together sis and I say we grabbed Otoha and Karen and start shooting because I have something to tell them so let's go" and Rebe jogged trying to work up a sweat and get to her girlfriend and as soon as Rebe opened the door she pulled out her handgun and instantly started shooting with her sister joining as soon as Grace slid to a stop, tossing her dishwater blonde hair out of her eyes, before dumping the magazine of 9mm rounds into the head of the target from 20 yards. As they all fell quiet at Grace's demonstration of marksmanship and she said quietly

"What is everyone so surprised of I mean come on I'm not a girlie girl so if you could all stop staring that would be great" and as they all smiled thinking of that Rebe looked at Otoha and dropped to one knee and held out the ring she had picked up for her dear friend and the squeal of yes had everyone else holding their ears and they all looked at the group and heard their commander say

"Alright this will be a routine morale flight so you may not need to be armed but I recommend you are anyways" and David replied calmly as they suited up and took off into the rising sun

"Gee this is exactly like a game I played so I hope it doesn't follow the story line" and he then glanced at his fiancée wishing he knew the right time to empty his heart.


End file.
